Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a micro-light emitting diode device.
Description of Related Art
In the recent years, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have become popular in general and commercial lighting applications. As light sources, LEDs have many advantages including lower energy consumption, longer lifetime, smaller size, and faster switching, and hence conventional lighting, such as incandescent lighting, is gradually replaced by LED lights.